


You actually wore that...

by the_doctors_magician12



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Attempt at humour, F/M, Humour, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_doctors_magician12/pseuds/the_doctors_magician12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara has a fun time questioning and annoying the Doctor about his wierd fashion sense from his past selves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You actually wore that...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm just trying out different things and I have no idea if this is any good. Please tell me what you think in the comments so I know if I should ever attempt anything like this agin or not. :)

"Doctor, I have a very important question," Clara walked into the TARDIS with a series expression clinging onto her face. The Doctor immediately straitened up from where he was leaning on the console, Clara's apparent seriousness and urgency making him uncomfortable and slightly nervous of what she had to ask.

"Yes Clara?"

"Why, and please don't lie to me, why. The. Hell....did you once see it appropriate to wear a stick of celery on your jacket?"

Now her face finally cracked into a big grin, unable to contain her amusement.

"Oh," the Doctor replied, trying his best to hide his irritation and embarrassment at her question,

"I was young."

"That's not an excuse or an explanation."

"Well basically I decided celery was better than a carrot. A carrot may have attracted bunnies."

"I bet you would have liked that!" Clara replied, through a broad grin, not missing a beat.

"What? Oh shut up!"

"Sand shoes, your tenth version, would have had a field day!"

"Oh Clara you are hilarious!" He replied, the thickness of his sarcasm amplified by his deep Scottish accent.

"I mean I thought your tweed jackets and old bow ties were bad enough but you have had some...interesting fashion choices in your time."

"Shut up Clara."

"And what were you thinking when you decided to wear that multi-coloured coat in your sixth incarnation!?" The humour and amusement in her voice reaching new heights as she questioned is dress sense.

"Oh, I don't know! Maybe I wanted to attract clowns after getting attacked by the bunnies!" The sarcasm still resting heavily in his voice as he started flicking switches on the console with unnecessary force to show his annoyance. But this just made Clara laugh even more.

She followed as he paced up the steps away from her.

"Stop it Clara, this is bantering, I. Am. Against. Bantering!" He punctuated every word for effect as he turned away from her daft grin.

"Ok Doctor, I have just one more question. I promise it's serious."

He sighed turning to her with a sceptical look on his face, "And what, Clara, is your last, your very last, question?"

She placed a hand on his shoulder, silently giggling as she felt him flinch and awkwardly shift under her touch.

"Doctor, what where you thinking when in your 8th incarnation, you decided to dress as a Georgian aristocrat minus the wig?" He sighed heavily again, his voice raised now,

"I DID NOT LOOK LIKE A GEORGIAN MINUS THEIR WIG!" Clara didn't back down though and instead looked him up and down, finally making eye contact with him, which, to her delight, made him even more uncomfortable.

"No. You're right Doctor, sorry."

"Thank you Clara now can we please..."

"I was wrong, you looked like a Georgian _with_ the wig!" She said still grinning like a fool. The Doctor sighed, lowering his voice,

"Whatever I have worn in the past, Clara Oswald, know this: I currently wear very heavy shoes, and I will not hesitate in throwing one at you if this conversation continues." Clara still smiling finally relented,

"Ok, that's fine. I think I'm done taking the piss out of you for now."

"Language!"

"Though I do have to say..."

Before she could finish, a shoe flew past her ear, missing her by quite a margin.

"That was a warning shot." He said cooly.

Clara turned away, pleased with herself and waited by the console for him to take her somewhere amazing... or maybe just a decent clothes shop.


End file.
